minecraftmagicspellsfandomcom-20200213-history
Particle Projectile
Overview A particle projectile spell is a spell used for many things in MagicSpells. It shoots out a line of particles that can hit entities and trigger a spell on that entity. The particle projectile spell can trigger many spells on hit and during the spells travel time such as Block Projectile, Targeted Multi Spell, Area Effect Spell, Pain Spell, and many more. Creating a Particle Projectile Spell Basic Configuration This is a basic configuration of a particle projectile spell. This is for when you just want a particle and some speed on the particle projectile. instant.ParticleProjectileSpell: projectile-velocity: (How fast the projectile will travel) power-affects-velocity: (Determines whether power modifiers effects how fast the projectile travels.) hug-surface: ' ' (Does the projectile stay close to the ground or can it go through air?) height-from-surface: ( How high from the surface from the ground do you want it? **ONLY WORKS WITH hug-surface**) tick-interval: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Tick ' '(How often the particle ticks) particle-name: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Particles (Name of particle.) particle-speed: (How fast the particle is.) particle-count: ' ' (How many particles you want.) particle-horizontal-spread: ' '(How far horizontally the particle is spreads.) particle-vertical-spread: (How far vertically the particle spreads.) max-distance: (How far you want the projectile to travel.) max-duration: (How long the projectile can last before fading.) hit-radius: ' '(How many blocks from the center the projectile hits.) hit-players: ' ' (Determines whether the projectile hits player) hit-non-players: ' ' (Determines whether to hit non-players) hit-ground: '> ' (Determines whether to hit the ground) hit-air-at-end: ' '(Determines whether to hit at the end of the projectile.) stop-on-hit-entity: ' ' (Determines whether to stop when the projectile hits any entity) stop-on-ground-hit: ' ' (Determines whether to stop when the projectile hits the ground.) spell: ' ' (The spell to cast when the projectile hits.) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Advanced Configuration This is an advanced configuration of the particle projectile spell. This is for when making more complex spells using targeted multi spells, blink spells, etc. instant.ParticleProjectileSpell: projectile-velocity: (How fast the projectile will travel) projectile-horiz-offset: (This offsets in degrees which the projectile goes horizontally. *see diagram*) projectile-vert-offset: <"some weird metric" in which the projectile goes vertically> (The offset in "some weird metric" which the projectile goes vertically. *more info below*) projectile-gravity: (Makes the projectile have gravity as if you shot an arrow.) power-affects-velocity: (Determines whether power modifiers effects how fast the projectile travels.) hug-surface: (Does the projectile stay close to the ground or can it go through air?) height-from-surface: How high from the surface from the ground do you want it? **ONLY WORKS WITH hug-surface**) tick-interval: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Tick (How often the particle ticks.) special-effect-interval: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Tick (How often the special partial ticks.) spell-interval: (Use this when making spells such as Particle Projectile Blink spell or a Block Projectile spell.) particle-name: http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Particles(Name of particle.) particle-speed: (How fast the particle is.) particle-count: (How many particles you want.) particle-horizontal-spread: (How far horizontally the particle is spreads.) particle-vertical-spread: (How far vertically the particle spreads.) max-distance: (How far you want the projectile to travel.) max-duration: (How long the projectile can last before fading.) hit-radius: (How many blocks from the center the projectile hits.) vertical-hit-radius: (How many blocks high from the center for the projectile to hit.) hit-players: (Determines whether the projectile hits player) hit-non-players: (Determines whether to hit non-players) hit-ground: (Determines whether to hit the ground) hit-air-at-end: (Determines whether to hit at the end of the projectile.) hit-air-during: (Determines whether the spell hits the air during the projectile flight.) stop-on-hit-entity: (Determines whether to stop when the projectile hits any entity) stop-on-ground-hit: (Determines whether to stop when the projectile hits the ground.) spell: (The spell to cast when the projectile hits.)